


Come Undone

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, ootp-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to fuck you now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

The days have begun to seem the same to Sirius, much as when he was in Azkaban. He lounges in the library and broods or sits in the kitchen and drinks, and except for Remus's presence, he may as well be back in prison.

He's at his father's desk, researching obscure tracking charms to help Remus find Peter, when Remus comes in, face flushed from the December cold, hair frosted with melting snow.

Remus grins and even though Sirius is jealous he can't help but notice how good Remus looks, younger and healthier than he has in ages, thanks to Molly's cooking and, of course, Sirius's nightly, daily -- sometimes hourly -- attentions. They may not be able to fuck as many times as they did at eighteen, but each time lasts a lot longer these days.

In fact, Sirius thinks as he banishes the books and scrolls to their proper places, they may fuck right now. His cock is certainly in favor of the notion.

"Bosnia was fucking awful," Remus is saying as Sirius moves out from behind the desk. "Makes this place look like Buckingham bloody Palace."

"I'm going to fuck you now," Sirius announces, hands fisting in Remus's jumper as he pulls him close.

"Are you?" Remus answers dryly, one eyebrow raised.

Sirius drags his lips over Remus's stubbled jaw, then says, "I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk for days." He yanks Remus's jumper over his head and tosses it carelessly to the floor, enjoying the feel of soft hair and warm skin against the pads of his fingers.

"Really." Remus infuses the word with as much skepticism as he can, which is quite a lot, actually, Sirius thinks, considering that he is now standing half-naked in the middle of the Black family library with Sirius kneeling before him, mouthing the bulge of his prick through the soft, worn material of his trousers.

"So hard," Sirius murmurs, fingers undoing Remus's flies, impatient for the heat and weight of his cock. He pushes the trousers down over Remus's narrow hips and sits back on his heels for a moment so Remus can undo his boots and strip the trousers off completely. He takes the time to slip his fingers in and out of his mouth and slick his palm with saliva.

And then Remus begins stroking his cock, long fingers moving lazily up and down the hard shaft.

"Suck me," Remus demands, twining his other hand in Sirius's hair and pulling sharply. Sirius leans forward eagerly, settling one hand on Remus's hip and wrapping the other around the base of his cock. He flicks his tongue across the slit and Remus growls at how slowly he's moving, but Sirius is still pretending he's in charge.

He takes the head into his mouth, loving the salt-slick heat of it, the musky taste and scent of Remus filling his senses. Remus pushes into his mouth and he takes it, _wants_ it, his own body humming with need. He reaches down to touch himself, but Remus pulls his hair again.

"Not yet," he says, and Sirius puts that hand to good use, cupping and squeezing Remus's balls as he hollows his cheeks to suck harder on Remus's cock. He can feel the strain in Remus's thighs, muscles corded and quivering with tension. He wants Remus to come now, to come because of _him_ , his mouth, his tongue, his hands. He slides his other hand around Remus's hip, brushes a finger over the cleft in his arse before slowly pressing it into his tight hole.

"More," Remus says, stance shifting a little to accommodate Sirius's touch. Sirius obliges, adding a second finger, pushing in and out, loving the feel of Remus's body clenching around him.

"You like that," Remus gasps, holding him still and thrusting now, fucking his mouth, fucking himself on Sirius's fingers. "You like sucking my cock. You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth. Think you can -- _fuck_ \-- think you can make me come?"

Sirius laughs a little, then hums in response, knowing those vibrations will make Remus come undone. And he does with a wrenching groan, spilling himself hard and hot down Sirius's throat. Sirius swallows it all, warm taste of semen and _Remus_ on his tongue better than the finest wines in his father's collection.

Remus leans back against the desk, legs unsteady, and Sirius rises to kiss him, letting Remus taste himself on Sirius’s tongue.

“Turn around,” Sirius says when Remus lets him go. “Bend over.”

Remus turns, bracing himself against the desk and Sirius grins at the sight before him, long, pale legs dusted with soft, brown hair leading up to the firm, smooth curve of his arse. Sirius kneels again, ignoring the way his joints protest, so he can sink his teeth into it, mark Remus as his even there, especially there. Remus gives a low, inarticulate grunt, which sends another jolt of heat through Sirius. He strokes Remus’s cleft again, rising and shoving his robes off, impatient to be inside Remus, for the embrace of his body. Sirius rubs his hands over Remus’s sides and back as he slowly presses in with his cock. Remus moans and shivers even as he tries to hold himself still, and drops his head forward, breathing heavily.

Sirius closes his eyes, reveling in the snug heat surrounding him, the easy way Remus opens to him now, no secrets or lies between them.

And then Remus pushes back against him, looking over his shoulder. “If you’re going to fuck me, then _fuck me_ ,” he growls.

Sirius grins again, this time more a baring of teeth than a smile, and thrusts. They move together, slick and hot, _fuck_ and _yes_ and _God_ , Remus bent over the desk and Sirius bent over Remus, hips moving desperately, eagerly toward release, toward that one shining moment when everything disappears and they’re free.

Remus clenches around him and the tension is so thick, so tight, and Sirius is so _close_ he stops breathing for a moment, trying to make it last forever, to hold onto the feeling as he falls, pleasure pounding through him in waves as he comes deep inside Remus’s willing body.

He rests his head against Remus’s sweaty shoulder, breathing him in, and Remus takes his hand and curls it around his cock. A quick stroke and twist of his wrist and Remus is coming again, all over the desk, his father’s desk, and that makes Sirius laugh, mouth open against Remus’s skin.

Remus collapses onto the desk with an “Omph,” and Sirius slumps on top of him, nosing at the perfect curve connecting neck and shoulder, licking the small spray of freckles there. It’s not the most comfortable position; he knows they’re going to have to move sometime, but right now, he just wants to enjoy the feel of Remus beneath and around him. These encounters are how he marks his days, and he doesn’t want this one to end yet, doesn’t want to start counting the seconds until the next.

Remus shifts and they slide to the floor, and though he doesn’t say it, Sirius knows Remus doesn’t want it to end either.

***


End file.
